A Mysterious Murder
You start the game with this quest and it is the reason for your presence on Cyseal. Walkthrough # After Orc Fight On The Beach, head towards Cyseal's gate to talk to Arhu and update your Journal. # Speak to Aureus at Legionnaire HQ for permission to investigate the scene of the crime. # Speak to Arhu upstairs for some more info about the night of the murder. He suggests you question Roberts at the Morgue. # Visit the scene of the crime. A Star Stone will activate and will either teleport you to The End of Time or unlock the Hall of Heroes depending on it being your 1st or 2nd stone. Pick up the letter in the chest to obtain or update The Councillor's Wife. # Head to the graveyard and dig up the grave with the tombstone that say "Her Lies Jake". Open the coffin for some XP. You can now update Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep. # Head to the Mortician's Morgue and save before you speak to Roberts. Ask him about Jake's body to initiate a game of RPS. Win the game to update the quest and earn some XP. Evelyn will now disappear. You can now speak to Aureus about having Roberts arrested for a choice between +1 Righteous or +1 Renegade. You can now complete Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep as well. # (Optional) Ask Roberts about the gold and win another game of RPS to acquire it. You can either choose to keep this 300 gold for +1 Egotistical or return it to Bertia for +1 Altruistic and +Attitude with Bertia. Either choice needs to be made in the dialogue with Bertia. # (Optional) This is possible only if you have the Pet Pal Talent. Visit Legionnaire HQ and steal the Smelly Shoes from Aureus' cupboard. Visit Esmeralda's House and steal the Smelly Panties from her bedroom upstairs. Visit Theyron's Healing House and steal Smelly Coat from the cupboard in the corner of the ward. Smelly Scarf** . Return to the graveyard and have Jake's dog smell all four items for 4 XP rewards. If you have not spoken to Roberts here, this will also advance A Mysterious Murder and cause Evelyn to Disappear. # Return to the Ward room in Theyron's Healing House and open Evelyn's Backpack for a key to her house. (Drag the backpack to your inventory if you want it). # Head South West from here to Evelyn's House. Loot the Chest and Bookshelf in the South East corner for Evelyn's Diary and the Reveal Spell for 300XP. Read the Diary for 800XP. # Teleport to Cyseal North West and head South from where you confronted Dietmar. If you do not have this waypoint yet, you will have to complete Arhu's Failed Experiment and go through the West exit in the cave. You will also want to kill Dietmar to update this quest. Doing so will also allow you to update Cecil's Mighty Staff. # Use the Reveal Spell when standing next to the torches South of Dietmar's location. Your companions will comment on the hidden lair when you are nearby. # Enter the hideout and kill the lone Cultist before he can return to the Orcs. He will have a key on him. # Either fight and kill the Orcs for 4 x 900 XP or win a game of RPS for 790 Charisma XP. # Unlock and go through the door and then through the next door immediately on your right (you can either ignore or kill the numerous Cultists before you go through the door if you want). # Head down the stairs to face and kill Evelyn. Speak to Jake afterward to complete the quest, find out that the White Witch is the one who killed Councillor Jake and receive 6300XP + 300 Exploration XP. Reward * 8250 XP Category:DOS Quests